The Eyes Of An Eternal
by ZamoNero
Summary: After defeating "The Master", The Doctor takes a trip to the year 7,900 on a planet that hosts a torturous Carnival. He later rescues a woman from this carnival and through her finds the real meaning of Boe's last words. (The Doctor/ OC) (smut in later chapters) (rating M)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Year 7,900; Planet Parethadore.

The sound of the universe filled the air as the blue police box faded in and out of existence until a quiet bang was heard and the door swung open, a man in a blue pinstriped suit with red converse stepped out of the claustrophobic little box and into a dark alleyway. Steam rose from cracks in the cement and oily liquids flowed out of pipes in the walls. The alley smelt awful but amongst the stench was pleasant and attractive smell; an ancient smell.

The Doctor walked out of the alleyway onto an open street. The street was much cleaner than the alley and stretched for miles up a hill toward the citadel. It was a huge building and was mainly a bright platinum, as the rest of the city was, but also was accentuated with real lapis blue. As he walked toward this monstrous building he noticed they were concealed within a huge glass dome and the air outside was a hazy yellowish green; you could not see past a kilometre outside the shell.

"COME ONE, COME ALL!" Yelled a cockney accented man. When the doctor looked he saw the dumpy man that had yelled, he was standing atop a box and had green skin. "How about you ma'am, would you like to see Karthrilie twins fight for survival as they devour each other simultaneously. Or you, sir," The man looked The Doctor in the eye and signalled him to come. "Would you like to see a dreaded Vikaru be ridden and whipped into submission? Or how about our greatest show, The Phoenix Woman. See her die and be reborn in a shower of light".

The Doctor had heard about the future's traveling carnivals using and torturing strange and deadly animals as entertainment but he had never heard of them torturing people. Rage built up within him.

He grabbed the man by the shoulders "What is this Phoenix woman? How does she die and be reborn?" He yelled into the mans face.

"Aye, aye, aye, you'll have to see for yer'self, Tickets are six 'undred credits at the door, we're in the Citadel tonight, last night to see the show before we move onto Earth".

The Doctor rushed up toward the huge temple like building and found a wolf woman at the grand entrance with a holographic sign above her head saying 'Carnival Tickets'.

The doctor searched his pockets and luckily found an endless credits block inside one of his never-ending jacket pockets. He handed it to the woman and she scanned it and handed him a ticket.

"The show starts in forty five minutes" She said as she moved onto another costumer.

"Hmm" he replied as he shuffled into the grand hall of the Citadel, It was lined with huge clear blue crystals that produced a bright light that was refracted around the chamber creating a kaleidoscope of blue across the walls. The Chamber was lined with turquoise stained glass windows that reflected the light further allowing the room to be bright at all times. The Doctor noted that the wonderful smell was stronger but still extremely faint and dominated his sences, it smelt of must and the wild flowers of Gallifrey's red grass mountains. "Impossible" he muttered. Although the scent was wonderful he could still smell the undertone of pollution from the city. He felt a longing for home, for the company of his own kind.

Then his stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten in weeks, being so busy made time for needs like eating almost impossible. He walked toward the east quadrant of the Citadel, where the food was, and decided on getting a ectobilacular shake. It was a dark grey-blue colour and was packed with vitamins. It would fill him for at least another week.

"SHOW STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES" yelled the short green man from before. Crowds started to shuffle down the central staircase of the cathedral along a corridor into a huge underground stadium.

The show started with a band; three tall, grey beings with soulless black eyes started playing their drums and trumpets. Lights flashed and a beast ran out into the arena with a rider on its back, the creature bucked and reared up as the stage master and rider whipped the beast, this monstrosity continued for another twenty minutes until the huge rhinoceros-like beast tired and fell to the ground covered in blood, cuts and bruises. It was dragged off of the stage and the show continued. The performances were more horrific as they went on and this angered The Doctor, he was scared as each of these wonderful creatures were tortured or slaughtered. Until finally after all the torture the main show was next; the reason the doctor was here, The reason he was furious at this traveling freak show.

He watched in amazement as two huge muscular men guided a woman in chains into centre stage. She had a red feathered costume on and an extravagant bird mask covering her face. Her black hair flowed behind her as she stood with her head down in shame. The stage master approached her and poured gasoline around and over her as she struggled and yelled at the man; lashing out at him but before she could hit him she was restrained with the chains attached to her wrists. He retreated and was passed a bow and arrow that he lit. He took aim as a drum role was sound and then he fired, hitting her in the chest and setting the Phoenix woman alight. Her costume was the first thing to burn revealing her perfectly shaped body. She screamed in pain as her flesh was burned from her bones, she started to jerk and fit, that was when most of the audience including The Doctor turned away.

Then the screaming stopped and a burned body was hanging loosely within the chains. A tear rolled down The Doctors cheek and he blinked it away. How could they do such a thing, these people are horrible.

Suddenly the ground started to shake around the burned body and the earth quaked in shockwaves around her, she started to glow then a searing bright light emanated from her body and the audience was blinded. When vision returned to The Doctor he saw the girl suspended in the air free of her chains with golden light pouring from her up turned head, hands and feet and gold streams of dust surrounded her body in rings. When the light faded from her body she fell back to the ground, her golden hair covered her face and she was naked and venerable. The men re- chained her and dragged her away as she wept in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Rescue Plan

The Doctor was disgusted with the carnivals performance, they had tortured innocent animals from distant lands, those creatures deserve freedom and the girl deserves a life, he could tell she was in a lot of pain right now as he had experienced regeneration many times himself. He didn't know how she had regenerated but that was the last thing on his mind, firstly he would save her from her imprisonment.

The crowd around him shuffled away with mesmerized looks on their faces and that made The Doctor even angrier than he already was. When they had all left he walked out into the corridor and heard a murmuring of voices around the corner, he sneaked up to the corner and listened to the conversation.

"That girl is making us rich!"

"I know, but she has broken so many of our strongest chains."

"At least she is in her cell now, there's no escape for her in there."

It was the two workers that had held the Phoenix girl's chains. They dropped their cigars, stepped on them then walked up the stairs and left The Doctors view. He turned the corner and ran toward where they had come from, down the stairs into the back-stage area. It was filled with brightly coloured props and costumes covered in sequins and feathers.

An animal could be heard howling. He walked through and around the maze of props toward the sound and found a shipping bay. A spaceship was docked at the bay and the animal's howls along with others were fussing inside. He sneaked through the ship seeing creatures caged within the white walls behind glass, as he was walking along he saw a warning sign ahead. It read: ' Warning Maximum Security'.

He walked up to the steel bolted door and realised it was locked with code so he dug into his pocket and retrieved his handy blue sonic screwdriver and buzzed the door open. The lights came on and revealed a large glass cell ahead containing the girl, she was lying on her bed asleep. Then it hit him again; the smell of ancient wild flowers and sweetness, it made him feel warm inside. He closed his eyes and breathed in, basking in the seductive smell until he was interrupted by a yawn from the girl.

He opened his eyes an saw her looking up at him with her deep green eyes, she had a look of questioning within those young eyes; she hadn't seen this man before and was wondering who he was. She placed her hand on the glass and he returned the act. They stood there looking at each other until The Doctor spoke.

"Are you ok?"

"Other than being stuck in this cage, killed every day and going through a regeneration process, I'm all healed from the burns and just a little sleepy" she replied in a soft voice then yawned.

"Im here to help you escape" He used his screwdriver to open the sliding door and took her hand. She felt safe in his protection, but she had only just met him and didn't know why she trusted him. She didn't even know his name. A siren blared and the chamber turned red.

"RUN!" She was pulled into a sprint by The Doctors hand and followed him as he lead her through the maze of cells to the exit only to find the door sealed and a row of beefy men waiting for them.

"So this is our prisoner's brave savior? Chain them, boys!" Said a woman dressed in leather. She had mass amounts of makeup on around her eyes and dark red lipstick on her smirking lips.

The Doctor looked over at the girl next to him and realized he hadn't yet asked her name, Her expression of hope had changed and her eyes darkened.

She felt sorrow at that moment, the bitch had found her again. She wondered what pain she would inflict this time. The next few moments went by as a blur and before they both knew it they were left chained together in her cell... Alone.


End file.
